Nareach
by KiraEric
Summary: The Bleach universe switches with the Naruto Cast. Some MAJOR twist changes in some relationships, strong naruto, plus a little harem. Some minor cursing. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto OR Bleach, sigh.

_Thoughts, flashbacks, things similar to them._

**Demonic voices, summonings, inner Sakura, Naruto, blah.**

**--**

**Primary Cast:**

**Hinata Hyuuga as Rukia**

**Naruto Uzumaki as Ichigo...no brothers and sisters for Naruto, this is Bleach universe with naruto chars, and some major twist changes.**

**Sasuke Uchiha as Ishida **

**Iruka as Chad or Sado**

**Ino Yamanaka as Yoruichi**

**Kakashi as Urahara **

**Anko as Orihime and Tatsuki, well, mostly Tatsuki, just with a little of Inoe's personality**

**Minato Namikaze as Isshin **

**Shinigami Divisions: Only 10 Captains**

**Sandaime as Yamamoto**

**Kurenai as Soi Fong **

**Kabuto as Gin**

**Tsunade as Unohana**

**Orochimaru as Aizen**

**Sakura Haruno as 6th squad, meh, only reason I chose her was because of the shikai and bankai Byakuya has, it just yells out her name, oh and she is involved in the harem.**

**Pakkun as Komamura Sajin...XD**

**Konohamaru as Hitsugaya**

**Gai as Kenpachi**

**I was going to make Orochimaru as Mayuri at first but...Deidara would do I guess.**

**Sorry folks, no one as Ukitake. **

**The 10 Vice-Capts.**

**None for Sandaime, deceased**

**Chouji for 2nd squad.**

**Shino as 3rd's**

**Shizune as 4th's **

**Hanabi as 5th's**

**Kiba as 6th's, but temporarily gets replaced by Naruto, by romance issues ;)**

**Pakkun has Hinata as his vice, hehe. **

**Other lower officers:**

**Rock Lee as Ikkaku**

**Hitsugaya has shoot...Tsunade could have been a good choice...I guess he has Ten-Ten.**

**Vaizards are still being made.**

**Arrancar/Espada are mostly Akatsuki members, yes, Itachi is one, despite being related to Sasuke, like I said, this story is going to be a major twist, so I'll figure out a plot I suppose.**

**Ok, Chapter one, BEGIN!!**

**Death and the Whirlpool**

"What The-"

A few guys were thrown to the ground, with their skateboards thrown at them also. One of them rose up to see a spiky blond boy with a stubborn uncaring look on his face. One of the 3 guys thrown down got up and readied his fists for thinking he can take on the guy exactly his size.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU FRIGGIN BLON-"

The 15 year old child gave a quick high kick to the face, instantly knocking him down. The other two men trembled in fear.

"L...L-Lil Mitch!!" They screamed for their leader. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS NARU-"

Naruto instantly gave both of them quick punches to the gut making them fall next to their fallen comrade. He gave himself a face palm. "Shut up already!" He cracked his knuckles.

"Question 1!" He continued cracking them. "What is that?" he asked pointing at a broken vase.

The leader of them answered.

"Um...an offering for a kid who died here recently?" The leader hoped to not hit by those fury hits of the blond, but backfired as soon as he received one on his chin. "CORRECT!"

"Then why," Naruto gave them a glare.

"Why is it knocked down?"

"C...Cuz we knocked it over accidently with our skateboards"

The rest of the trio were knocked down again. "If I see something like this from you fools again...you guys are dead." He released killing intent in his eyes, making them scream and run far away.

Naruto sighed as he picked up the fallen vase and gently put it up while looking at the sky.

"Looks like dad gave you konso(soul burial) already."

**(Note: In this story, the main char already knows his dead is a former shinigami)**

With hands in his pockets, he walked home in silence.

When he reached home, he took out his keys and opened the door. He walked in.

"I'm hom-"

"YOUR LATE!!" A taller version of Naruto, but with a grin that reeks of comedic anger kicked the boy on the ground.

Growling as Naruto got back up, he grabbed his the man's shirt and glared.

"WHAT KIND OF DAD GIVES HIS OWN SON A 10 FRRIGKIN O CLOCK CURFEW?!

"DEAR BOY, DINNER IS AT 7!"

"I WAS OUT LOOKING FOR THE GIRL THAT DIED WITH THE VASE OFFERING!"

"NO WORRIES SON, GAVE HER KONSO, MY APOLOGIES, NO GO EAT YOUR FRESHLY LATE, COLD, AND BITTER DINNER!"

The young one sighed bitterly and sat down at the table.

"Otou-san...why can't I use my shinigami powers?"

The man that resembled him leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and gave the boy a look of sympathy.

"Training is very important, plus, I don't want to the Shinigami to find out ANY evidence of me, since they might test your DNA once they find out your a Shinigami, plus you'll get stronger if you use those powers at the last second!" He grinned.

The boy finished his meal and grumpily walked upstairs to his room. He fell on the bed staring at the ceiling with a sad look.

Thump.

He heard a sound and quickly looked around the room, detecting any movements other than his owns.

A black haired and white eyed girl suddenly appeared standing on the floor, wearing a black kimono with a sword by her side. She appeared as if she were looking for someone or something.

"...Hey...who the heck are you?!" Naruto nervously questioned. He instantly recognized the girls outfit, as well as her sword. _Wait a minute, zanpaktou, black shihakusho, she's a vice-captain shinigami, and theres even the insignia on her shoulder. _He coughed to straighten his voice.

"Okay, jigs up, vice-captain girl, what squad are you with and why are you here?" His father was a former shinigami captain that was exiled, and told his son to keep it a secret, and not to reveal anything, Naruto had a plan, even though his father also told him not to reveal about his own powers as well.

The girl's eyes widened when he figured her out. She turned around with a calm face and softly spoke.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, Vice-Captain of 7th Squad, I was sent here on a mission to eliminate a huge hollow threat."

Naruto yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh okay, just make it quick, I'm going to go to sleep." He laid back down on his bed closing his blue orbs.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" He opened his right eye.

"How do you know about Shinigamis, and our ranks even?!"

He got back up and pulled out a skull decorated badge under his bed. He strapped the badge to his waist and pressed one eye on the skull.

In an instant, his body separated with another version of his, but in a black shihakusho with a giant sword behind his back. He stood holding out his hand with a warm smile.

"Hi, my names Uzumaki Naruto, substitute shinigami, nice to meet ya"

Hinata hesitantly shook his hand and smiled also.

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun."

**End.**

**I'll type the next chapter in a few days, so be prepared for a time skip.**

**Next Chapter will be when Hinata realizes how close she is bonding with Naruto in the real world and attempts to run away back to soul society, but two Shinigamis catch her first.**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF NAREACH!!**

**Oh yeah, in the harem:**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Ino, that's about it I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Note: Seeing as my creativity somewhat lowers down to the delinquent level, I have decided to give everyone's weapon the exact same as their counterpart(cross overed char)**

"So, your here to wipe out a huge hollow threat?" Naruto scratched his head as they both walked casually down the street both in shinigami forms.

"H-Hai...this is my first solo mission, against a Menos Grande that was supposed to appear today." she stammered.

The 15 year old boy looked back to her in thought. _Boy, she really is a beginner vice-captain, and looks like she's nervous as well. I'll just help her out. He blocked her from walking with his right arm. _"Hey Hinata-chan, I'll help you out, so don't worry."_ I should probably tell her I haven't used MY powers in weeks._

She nodded. "So, what is your Zanpaktou's name?"

The blond immediately turned paled. "Ehhehheh, I forgot to tell you...I'm not up to that level yet.."

She twitched angrily. "But Naruto-_kun, _you look like the type of person who's already fought Menos Grandes.

He waved his hands up in defense. "Hey hey, don't go so low girl, I have help you know."

She put her fist to her chin in curiosity. "How many other "substitutes" should I be aware of then?"

He sweat dropped. _Great, now how am I'm going to tell her I get help from a Quincy and 2 other spiritual humans with great powers. Guess I'll pick them up and explain first._

2 hours later

--

"Dobe, in 3 am in the morning, you wake me up to kill a menos that probably isn't even IN THIS FREAKING TOWN?!

"Hey, come on Sasuke, I really need your help, we are a great team you know!"

"Please don't fight you two, my cute little ears can't take the noise, plus your bickering is probably disturbing Iruka-san, right Iruka-san?"

"..."

Hinata twitched throughout the whole ordeal. A black spiky haired girl, a brooding black spiky haired guy that happens to be a Quincy, a 100 year old supposedly extinct clan, and a brown haired pony spiked all in one group. _BEST FRIENDS?!_

The group suddenly felt a tremendous reiatsu. Naruto turned to the sky. _Shit, Menos! _He ran ahead and yelled, "EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME!!" Sasuke sighed and muttered about the blond's "leadership" while everyone else ran without question. They all stopped in front of a giant dark monster, 20 feet away.

"So Naruto, what's the plan?" Sasuke generated a flame bow and arrow in his left hand.

"Hold on...I feel something strange." Naruto stopped for a minute, and pulled out his sword that was attached on his back. The weapon started to leak out massive reiatsu and began to change shape randomly.

_Wha...what's going on?_

_**Hello Naruto**_

_Who's there?!_

_**It's me, your Zanpaktou spirit, it's time your powers have evolved, since you managed to defeat a menos before, even with help.**_

_What are you saying? _He looked at his sword carefully.

**It's time you learned my name, but before I tell you, run up to the menos, PRONTO!**

_But Sasuke looks like he has a pla-_

_**NOW OR YOU'LL RECEIVE NIGHTMARES FROM ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR AFTER/BEFORE LIFE!!**_

He ran without question. Sasuke blinked and noticed the sprinting blond.

"OY, DOBE, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! I HAVE A PLAN THAT WILL TAKE 3 MINUTES!"

"LET ME HANDLE THIS TEME, SOMETHING'S UP WITH ME!"

_Tch, and he catches on now._

Naruto ran up and stood 5 feet from the massive monster. Anko cupped her hands in prayer.

_Idiot...what are you thinking?_

_Okay, I'm close to him, now what voice? You know what, I'll just call you old man from now on_

_**Kids and their respect, anyway, raise your sword, concentrate your reiatsu to it.**_

The boy did so. _Now what?_

_**Get ready, I'm only going to say my name and any attacks from here forth, only and only once.**_

_**My name...is**_

The boy yelled out and slashed his sword.

"ZANGETSU, GETSUGA...TENSHOU!!" A crescent shaped light wave slashed from his sword and absorbed the menos, causing the attack to explode and engulfed the monster completely.

Everyone was simply amazed at the destructive force the attack had on the area.

The attacked ended. Naruto panted and grinned. Hinata and Anko both ran up to hold his arms behind their necks. "Told ya...Sasuke" he feel from them. "Naruto!"

Two figures watched in a nearby tree.

"Your son is pretty strong Minato."

"Well gee Kakashi, hearing that from you really makes me blush, in a NON humorous way."

"So...your son already revealed his powers to the girl, it's only a matter of time when we'll get caught if she rat's out on us, unless of course you want to try my new memory erasing invention."

The taller blond shrugged calmly. "He really didn't tell her anything me being his father, or rather us if that's what your more worried about, and luckily she wasn't taught the "crime" we did."

The masked man jumped from the tree turning his back on Minato. "Well if it's fine, it's fine, now if you'll excuse me." He dusted his pants and half face mask. "I have a shop to run."

Namikaze sighed. _With what...yearly visits from one customer...which happens to be ME?!_

"So, now that we completed, well I completed, your mission, shouldn't you be heading back to soul society now?" Naruto calmly got up.

"Yeah, but...I wasted some reiatsu and..my gigai, well the ones the technical squad gives us are mostly crappy ones, or just prototypes."

"Don't worry, I can fix your problem." He gave her a foxy grin. She smiled back at him. _He's very sweet._

_Dad always mentioned some sort of spiritual candy shop...I hope he wasn't drunk whenever he told me about the place._

End.

Yeah I know, I said this chapter was supposed to be Hinata's run, but I forgot about introducing the rest of Naruto's team.

Next Chappy though, I plan to make Sakura and Kiba appear, along with some NaruSaku action.

Till then!

How about a preview?:

"Scatter, _Senbonzakura."_

"What a beautiful zanpaktou, just like the owner."

She felt a warm red sensation on her cheeks. The compliment made her lose concentration and she almost dropped her sword.

"HEY BLONDIE, HOW DARE YOU CALL CAPTAIN HARUNO BEA-"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey tou-san?" Naruto asked his father during breakfast. The older man calmly drank his sip of tea.

"Yes Naruto?"

"You know Hinata-chan?" The boy had a sly tone. Minato nodded his head, showing he meant yes and motioned his hand for his son to continue.

"Ergh...Her gigai broke and about that place you were always talking about...can we...well technically she...get a new one...if that's alright with you?"

The taller blond sighed and knew his son was nervous whenever asking something difficult. He put down his tea and stood up with a tired grin.

"Sure, we go in an hour, I think I might need a couple of new things myself." He immediately got tackled by a hug from the boy. "YOUR THE BEST DAD!" He chuckled. Just like his mother.

Naruto ran upstairs to his run, to see Hinata fast asleep on the bed. _She's cute when she's asleep. _He gently woke her up by a quick tug on her shoulders. She stirred then eventually woke up.

"Na-Naruto-kun...what's going on?" She had a tired voice. He grinned widely

"My dad is gonna take us to that candy place I told you about, and get a new gigai!"

She smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." The white-eyed girl gently pecked him on the cheek, making it turn a shade of red.

An hour later

"Oi, open up you half-masked cheapskate!" Minato banged on the door five times.

Naruto and Hinata behind him sweat-dropped. They both had the same thoughts. _This dump is the candy shop?_

All three of them heard a click, the door slid open, revealing a man with an black shirt with long sleeves. On the sleeves shoulder top were red swirls. **(Note: Just his regular outfit in Naruto but without the vest) **He also had a mask to cover half of his face and his right eye. He lazily looked at the three with his hand scratching his natural gray colored hair.

"Hello..yawn, welcome to my sho-"

WHACK!

Minato was annoyed buy his lazy behavior and whacked the side of his face.

"Show some respect for your only loyal customer Kakashi...sheesh."

The man slowly recovered his face and spoke calmly after coughing.

"Sorry about that, spent all night making some new inventions, so Minato what's up?" Kakashi noticed Naruto and Hinata behind Minato.

"So you decided to bring Naruto-kun for once, as well as the girl." Minato noticed slight concern in Kakashi's tone of voice saying that.

"Let's just talk inside." Minato pulled the masked man's arm into the store. He looked back at the kids.

"You guys stay here, we're going to have a chat"

The tall blond closed the door gently and looked back at Kakashi with a stern face.

"Listen, we need a gigai for the girl and I have a plan to get our forbidden scroll back."

Kakashi also had a serious look on his left eye.

"Okay, the gigai for the girl is done...but don't tell me your going to tell her who we are and why we were exiled from Soul Society, then manipulate her to get the scroll back?!"

Minato slightly chuckled at his guess.

"Well, technically, Naruto is going to do all the work."

Kakashi's left eye slightly raised up.

"You have a point, he already knows about us, plus he's pretty loyal, but what about his striking resemblance to you?" He pulled out a notebook and pen. "You did have a big name for yourself back in Soul Society, _yellow flash, _and if they recognize him as your son, we're screwed." He began writing a plan.

Minato grinned. "Well, this is why we can use a mask to cover up my son's face, kind of like yours."

The gray haired man sighed. "Fine, so when the girl goes back, he goes with her?"

The grinning man nodded slowly.

"Might as well tell him now Minato, before he gets crazy."

A pale blond cat crept into the room between the men.

Kakashi picked up the cat and his left eye had a U shaped smile. "Ino-san, there you are!"

Minato crossed his arms. "So your still taking care of her?"

Kakashi put the cat down.

"Of course, she's just as physically old as your son, she depends on me a lot."

"She's mentally one hundred years of age you cheapskate!"

The masked man held his hands in defense and gave Minato a pill with a smiley face on it.

"This is the gigai." He noticed the cat tugged on Minato's leg.

"What's this Ino-san?" "You want to go with the scary man?"

Minato twitched.

"Why can't she ask me that herself, or at least turn to a human form?"

"She's been lonely lately, I'm sure she'll love Naruto!" Kakashi then pulled out a book with a cover showing a man chasing a woman.

The blond man twitched again. "Still reading those porno books I see."

He picked up Ino and slid the door open. "See ya around _White Fang, _I'll contact you when Hinata's about to leave back.

He went outside to find Hinata and Naruto playing cards. Ino slipped from his arm and went up to Naruto.

The boy looked at the cat with careful eyes. He picked her up.

"Hey, who's this?"

The man took out a box of pocky from his pocket and slid a piece in his mouth.

"This is the owners cat, he wants us to take care of her while he's fixing up the shop more, her name is Ino."

Naruto nodded and stroked the cat gently, making her purr. "Nice to meet you Ino-chan"

The cat went into his lapped and cuddled in it.

Minato twitched again. _I forgot the girl's a pervert, and I'll probably catch those two in the shower making booms in a box..grr..that little demon better not reveal her real form to him..._

Hinata heard a ring in her pocket. She picked up the mobile and opened to see a message. She looked back up at the 3. "Sorry guys I have to go now, my big sister's going to pick me up."

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. "What rank is your sister?"

"Captain."

Both Minato and Naruto fell down anime style. Ino went next to Naruto and rubbed her head against his head.

They both got back up. Minato pulled Naruto and Ino into a nearby bush.

"Listen, I've got to tell you something Naruto."

Hinata sensed a reiatsu near her, it was strong. She went into Shinigami form quickly and stood still.

A woman with long, flowing pink hair and green emerald eyes wearing a different uniform compared to Hinata's. Beside her was a boy wearing an insignia on his right shoulder with two red marks down his cheeks. He had brownish hair.

"Hinata-san," The pink-haired beauty spoke, "It's time to go back."

Hinata nodded and followed them. "Wait, Onee-sama, what about the substitute shinigami?"

The marked boy spoke, "Yeah, Sakura-taichou, what about the new guy, he defeated a menos, and we also came to pick him up to test his skills remember?"

He received a bonk on his head. Sakura glared at him. "Don't question me Kiba, I know what I'm doing, sense his reiatsu level and find him, STAT!

Kiba nervously closed his eyes.

Back in the bush

"Ok, fine, I'll do it."

Minato smiled. "Good boy, oh and take Ino with you." He gave Naruto a black mask to cover half of his face. "Wear this at ALL times."

Naruto sighed and picked up the cat. They both left.

Naruto noticed two different people as soon as he left the bush. He went up to Sakura.

"Um, excuse me miss, are you Hinata's sister by any chance?" He started to become shy, she looked beautiful to him.

Sakura had an attempting uncaring look on her face. "Yep, and your the substitute kid?"

He nodded cutely, making her cringe. _This guy...is cute.__** Even for a mask, this guy is pretty hot if you ask me...**_

_Shut up!_

"You uh, need me for something ehh..captain..." He didn't know her name.

"Call me Sakura-taichou, blondie-kun. He visibly blushed and looked down. "Yeah, the gotei wants me to test your skills, and see if your qualified to join our ranks."

He unwrapped his blade and got into a ready stance. Sakura had a blade behind her waist and pulled it out. "Ready?" Naruto nodded and said in another cute voice. "Yes, Sakura-taichou."

Her inner instincts were about to pop up and hug the boy to death, but remained calm on the outside.

She quickly disappeared from view. Naruto looked over his surroundings.

_Shit, where is she?_

_**Naruto...**_

_Who...ZANGETSU, is that you?!_

_**Yes, be careful, this girl's young look will fool you, she's very strong, I know you can feel her reiatsu, it's pretty huge.**_

_Right._

A blade was coming to strike his face. Naruto looked up and blocked the attack quickly. He looked up to see a smiling pink haired girl attacking him. He blocked all of he attacks and attacked backed with flawless speed. _Hey, I'm getting faster! _He swung his blade down and forced her to block.

"Not bad mask-kun." she said as she held the blade infront of her face. _Wow, this kid is good, maybe up to lieutenant level._

"J...Just call me Naruto, Sakura-taichou."

She nodded. "Okay, get ready." _Hehehee this is so much fun, this boy's the first to stop my attacks and attack back, and make me block back, Kiba and the others are too scared._

"**Scatter, Zenbonzakura." **Many pink flower petals gathered in the hair and stood still.

Naruto's eyes widened as they began to close up on him.

He relaxed. _Get ready, Zangetsu. __**Yeah.**_

"Such a beautiful blade, taichou, like the owner."

Sakura felt a warm sensation glowing on her cheeks and barely concentrated on her attack. Naruto raised his sword. Kiba yelled. "Hey, how dare you compliment Sakura-taichou you blon-"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU." A giant slashing light came from his blade and engulfed all the flower petals. Sakura was about to get hit by the attack but disappeared in front of it. Naruto looked for her again. He felt two pairs of arms wrap around his neck. _Aww man, I failed._

She looked at his face and saw a sad look thinking about failure. She whispered on his ear softly.

"Silly Naruto-kun, you passed." His cheeks turned red. She nuzzled against his neck when Hinata and Kiba weren't in range.

"Really?" He had an innocent look.

_I can see Hinata enjoyed staying here._

She nodded. Naruto looked down behind her waste to see the sword back in it's handle. Sakura saw Naruto look at her blade and gave a seductive grin.

"Like what you see, you little fox?"

Naruto immediately looked away flushing in embarrassment. Kiba and Hinata walked up to them.

Kiba crossed his arms. "So did he pass or what taichou?

Sakura walked up a couple of feet and stopped turning her back against Kiba.

"Yes, and now we are taking him back with us."

Kiba nodded and put his arm on Hinata's shoulder. "So what rank is he?"

The pink-haired captain had a thoughtful look, "Hmm, he's higher than you, that's for sure."

Dog boy sweat dropped and sighed.

"Looks like we got another newcomer with us, eh Hinata?"

"Yep."

The captain opened up the gate.

"Let's go everyone."

As Hinata and Kiba went in first, Sakura stayed behind with Naruto, holding Ino.

She whispered in Ino's ear.

"So this is where you were, about time I found you."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "You know Ino-chan?"

"Of course silly, she's a fellow captain friend of mine."

Kakashi's shop

"What the...SHE KNOWS INO?'

"Maa, maa, calm down Minato, Ino's are agent remember, she also keeps track and temporarily stays in Soul Society, nothing to worry about."

The Gate

"So Ino-chan, you can talk AND transform?"

The cat licked his cheek. "Yes dear."

"What squad number are you and Sakura-taichou?"

Ino answered, "Sakura is 6 and I was a formerly number 2, I don't feel like explaining the whole story."

"Fine.."

Sakura had an irritated look on her fast. Ino noticed and gave a sly grin. "Say Naruto, do you want to see my real form?"

"Sure."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura grabbed the cat from Naruto's hands. "Not until we get you some clothes..."

"EH?" Naruto panicked. "She was gonna be naked?!"

Pinky-haired sighed. _Why did you have to be in cat form Ino, you were better off a pig...a filthy pig._

_**CHA!**_

Soul Society

A man with long hair and snake-like eyes looked around Sereitei, the place where all shinigami reside.

"Kabuto, it seems we have a change in plans."

Another man with gray hair and glasses appeared behind the snake man.

"Yes, it seems the boy is coming to us instead of we capturing him, this makes it indeed better, Orochimaru-sama, I believe it's time for the meeting to start."

Orochimaru nodded. "I guess it's time to take my squad."

Entrance to Sereitei

"So, what am I supposed to be doing now Sakura-taichou, and where is Kiba and Hinata?"

Sakura noticed those two were gone, so she took Naruto to her captain's quarters.

A room with a fridge, a traditional table in the middle of the room, a futon, and a TV. She brought Naruto to sit down at the table and sat next to him.

"They probably went to meet with the other vice-captains." Sakura said as she fixed her hair.

"So, Naruto-kun, welcome to my captain's quarters, what do you want first, bed, TV, dinner, or _me?"_

She blew in his ear. The boy twitched nervously while blushing. "Uh..."

Sakura gently placed her arms on his shoulders and curiously looked at him. _Hmm...if he's cute to me with the mask on, then I wonder if..._She placed one hand on his cheek ready to pull off the black clothing that covered his face.

Naruto cringed.

_**End.**_

_**Heh, sorry this chapter was kind of lame, I felt like updating the story in a fast pace, since I have a new 360, and some games are really filling me up.**_


	4. AN

Hey, guys, not really a chapter, just an AN(Author's Note) Sorry.

This story is giving me a major headache for ideas and such, so for now, it's on hiatus. Don't be entirely disappointed now, I also have another story in mind, a much more simpler one.

The Naruto universe with the geass ability(from Code Geass anime) as a bloodline limit for Naruto ;)


End file.
